The Flower Without Memories
by Trasselgirl
Summary: She wakes up in the forest, alone and human, without any memories of what happened. She keeps forgetting each vision she gets... Will she still find the vampire that was meant for her before it's too late? Or will someone else hunt her down?


**A/N:  
><strong>**I had this idea in my head...And of course I had to write it down. Sooo I once again end up writing a new story when I know that I should update my old ones. :)**

**It's a Alice/Jasper fic about how they met, but ****it's different than "the usual". Give it a try and see if you like it, okay? Btw, I do not own Twilight. **

**...Here it comes... Wait a second... Ready... Set... GO! **

* * *

><p>My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I am lost.<p>

Not in an 'I don't know who I am supposed to be and what my purpose on Earth is'-way. I do not mean the definition of lost used by witches who claim that they are going to find your inner personality.

I'm lost in a way that makes me mutter, "Where am I?", under my breath.

The problem is that I have no idea how I ended up here – even less about where 'here' is. I'm trying to create some idea of where north is, but it's working just as well as my plan to learn how to fly to find my way out of here – which means, not working at all.

Therefore, here is what I know.  
>There are trees surrounding me. I'm in the middle of Nowhere (in this case, the woods). Oh, and I'm slowly starting to go crazy because I have no memories whatsoever.<p>

None at all. _No memories_. Nope. I don't remember _anything_ of my life. Except my name, obviously. The strange thing is, that things like this don't just happen accidentally (or at least I think they don't... maybe I have some weird disease?). There isn't an angel or a demon sitting on a cloud somewhere, deciding whom should forget all his or her memories.

Forgetting a whole lifetime doesn't come naturally.

That means that something –or _someone_- made me lose my memories. But what or who?  
>I don't know why I don't have any memories, or if I'm in any danger. I don't know <em>who<em> I am and _where_ I am. I don't know what year it is – or what month, day or hour it is. Most importantly, I don't know how to get out of this place.

Is there even anything I _do_ know for sure, apart from the fact that I just woke up, alone in the woods, without any memories?

Okay. I know my name. I haven't forgotten how to think. I know basic stuff about life – but not _my_ life. This doesn't really sound normal.

_Unsurprisingly,_ I highly doubt that this situation anybody would call normal. Unless this is normal for me and I can't remember it. _Ugh_. This is getting confusing. Since it looks like I'm going to walk in this forest for a while, I might as well think of more pleasant things. Like what I should call myself. Mary Alice? Nah, that is excessively long and not to mention boring. Mary? No way, that sounds weird. Alice, on the other hand, is cool. Yeah – Alice it is.

This doesn't help me finding my way out of this forest though. All I can see is trees, some stones, and a muddy ground. That is what I see, no matter which direction I look at.

Well, this isn't good. (_Brilliant, Alice, state the obvious_).

'Keep walking,' I chide to myself. 'Sooner or later, there has got to be a way out.' But what if there isn't? I can almost feel myself freaking out completely in a few seconds. Ehum... Okay... Shit, _what should I do?_ Okay, now I know.

_Stay optimistic._

Everything is doing to be all right. I know the drill. I'll probably remember everything soon. Yeah. That is good. I won't die here... But what if...?

_Continue staying optimistic._

Life is good, I feel good, there's nothing wrong with me and I'll find my way back home again… But what if I won't...?

_Stay optimistic a while longer!_

You're soon there, Alice, don't worry. Take it chill. Nothing is wrong. My memories will return... But if they won't... Will I...?

_Continue with the optimism._

You're doing great, Alice! Go to your happy place... Think of something cheery. Do _not_ think of ways you can die in the woods...

Suddenly everything around me goes black and something that looks like a memory, but I unconsciously know has not happened yet, is appearing in front of my eyesight.

_**I'm inside **__**a building. The easiest way to describe it is by saying it's white. It looks like a hospital... No, it's much whiter. Everything looks so clean and untouched.**_

_**I'm walking down a long corridor, and everywhere I look there are white doors with numbers on them. None of them is open. **__**I continue walking until **__**I reach a door with the number 27 on it. I knock, but there is no answer. Eventually I open it myself and find myself staring into a pair of dark, blood red eyes. **_

"_**Finally," A silky voice, coming from the owner of the eyes, sais. It's a breathtakingly beautiful young man. "Finally, you will be mine, Alice. **_**Only mine**_**." **_

_**Then **__**he bites into my neck and all my senses only can feel one thing: burning, hot fire. **__**My attempt to scream is stopped by an ice cold, pale hand. The hand of a **_**vampire**_**. **_

I blink my eyes furiously and realize that I have no idea what happened the last few minutes. It is as if I got a blackout. One second I was standing here, thinking about optimism or something, then I almost pass out and I feel like I'm dreaming, and now I can't remember for anything in my life what the dream was about. Did I go into a trance? It certainly feels like it.

I freeze, on the verge of remembering something –perhaps the past couple of minutes- but then forget it again. It is so... I struggle to find the right word but the only words in my mind are _frustration_, _pain_ and _scary_. It doesn't make any sense to me.

Okay, maybe I can try with collecting what I know again. It seemed to help the last time. I know that there is something I should remember – something _important_. And obviously something scary, because when I "woke up" from whatever happened, I was gasping for breath.

It makes sense this far ... In some very weird, creepy, "I'm actually accepting that I'm a lunatic"-way. Whoa, wait! Now _that_ would explain it. Maybe I was crazy. I vaguely remember a place –not a hospital, but it might be an asylum.

Whew, so I am a weirdo.

That would explain pretty much. Except that it isn't a very tempting explanation. I mean, come on! Would _you_ like to know that you are a crazy person? Uh-huh, I thought so.

I stop suddenly and stare at the grass in front of me. Is that a stable, in that empty space far away? It does certainly look like one... Please! I don't even know who I'm praying to, but I am. I gasp as I realize that the owner of the stable might know who I am. That is all it takes to make me start running, and I run and run and run until I'm close enough. Now I can see that it _is_ a stable.

I quietly walk around it, eager to find anyone that can tell me what is going on... Suddenly, an angry voice stops me. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cliffhanger__!_

_Who is that and will Alice ever remember where she is from? And where she is going? __Continue to read and send me a review if you want to find out. _

_Seeya, Trasselgirl_


End file.
